Return of the Saiyans
by Annelcat
Summary: After a realistic dream with a visitor from his past, Goku finds himself feeling alone. The only other person that could possibly understand this predicament is the Saiyan Prince. Goku's plan has Vegeta struggling with his past while thinking about the consequences of bringing this wish to reality.
1. Chapter 1

Hours into their sparring, he decided now was as good a time as ever. He might even be tired enough to have an actual conversation with. The only other saiyan in the world, and the only one who actually remembers their home planet. The curiosity of what it was like had never struck him, he was content with life on earth. It had never bothered him but it bothered the other saiyan greatly, how his friendly attitude and carefree spirit was, as he would always say to him 'the opposite of being a proud saiyan warrior'. He was still the strongest in the world but the desire to know hadn't affected him before. Until now, after his weird dream. He just needed to know the what if, his curiosity was killing him. He smirked as he looked at the Prince, thinking of how he was going to bring this up. Considering the definite change of heart Vegeta had gone through, there was a huge possibility he would not even consider it. Goku knew just what buttons to push.

'Alright Vegeta, I have a question.' He said powering down.

'Spit it out Kakarot, then its more sparring less talking.' Goku's smile got wider, 'Oh _good, he's in a talkative mood'_ he thought to himself.

Vegeta growled in exasperation, although he realized he was slowing down and they had been at it for the majority of the day. He hated when the other saiyan got too friendly, he'd pester him with useless questions like Trunks sometimes did. At least after getting frustrated with him, he could tell him to go ask his mother, the genius. She was smarter than him anyhow, and he always had a sneaking suspicion the boy already knew the answers to his questions.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance. He wasn't here to be his friend, although he'd admit that he was more than just an ally. Possibly his only equal in strength, he could concede that. He's never hear the end of it if he admitted to Kakarot being his friend. 'Go on Kakarot, I don't wish to waste away the day while you attempt to put together two brain cells in order to make pointless conversation.' He drawled glancing at the horizon, seeing the sun quickly fading.

'Do you miss having other saiyans around? Like other than just me?' Goku asked sheepishly. 'Like, if you could would you bring them back?'

He looked at Kakarot incredulously before crossing his arms in front of him deep in thought. Impossible, he thought. 'Tch,'

'Is that a no? Not even to have a people to be prince of again?' Hook. 'I mean at this point they'd be easy to manage since they're clearly not as strong as us.' Line. 'I've just been thinking more and more about it. It's not like I remember anyone or anything about being saiyan, which you remind me of constantly. But you do and that got me thinking... why haven't you ever used the DragonBalls to bring it all back?' Sinker.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes while assessing the questions. It was unlikely for Kakarot to go digging in the past, especially when all he knew of saiyans was destruction. Even he'd admit that he's moved on from what his aspirations were, no longer bowing down to anyone and no longer seeking to conquer. Why now, he wondered.

'What are you playing at? Not that it's any of your concern, but I have left the past in the past.' He smoothly lied. How could he be so idiotic and not even have it occur to him to bring them back. Is that what he even wanted? What about his life on earth, his family. He struggled with his reluctance to even consider the idea. He is, after all, heir to the throne. But a feeling in his gut prevented him from jumping on the idea. What about Bulma and his child. ' _Your weakling wife and half breed child.'_ A deep, mocking voice that sounded like his fathers crossed his mind.

He was not ashamed of his family and would protect them at all costs, even from his father. He immediately knew they would disapprove of his life choices, staying on Earth included. But the saiyans were all dead, what did they want from him? He had to leave the past in the past. His falling under the control of Babidi proved once and for all that he cannot keep looking back at the past. Did he want to go back to who he was, a merciless killer, angry, alone and constantly destroying? It was clear that wasn't his life goal anymore. The temptation was always there, but he knew he couldn't keep letting his family down.

On the other hand… the excitement from possibly having other true saiyans around, other than Kakarot, was palpable. He could train them, make them stronger as he has gotten stronger. There needed to be ground rules. There would have to be a limit on who he could wish back, and they'd have to be willing to part with their tails and become protectors of Earth. He almost hated himself, having to put conditions on something that was against his very nature and upbringing. But it was that or leaving it be.

It's not that Goku had malicious intentions, but he had a very strange and vivid dream that he couldn't shake. To be able to train with them just made him overly excited. It's not that he didn't feel challenged by the constant threats to the Earth, or that his training needs weren't met by his family and his friends. For the first time, he was actually feeling that sliver of loneliness that radiated from the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta would never openly admit it, but it was there. It was probably the only reason Vegeta finally settled into a life on Earth. But something deep inside him made him want to battle more saiyans. He could see his old rival thinking the same thing. Besides worst case the broody prince would shoot down his idea, and they'd move on. But he knew he got him thinking, the internal battle visible in Vegeta's otherwise calm and cool demeanor.

'Is it even possible? They've been dead for too long.' Vegeta seemed to be entertaining the idea.

'Only one way to find out!' Goku exclaimed clapping him on the back and shooting off in the direction of Capsule Corp to grab Bulma's Dragon Radar.


	2. Chapter 2

_He woke up with a start, feeling somebody watching him. Chichi was still sleeping soundly next to him. He quietly got up and tried to feel Goten's Ki, then Gohan's. Nothing out of place but he couldn't shake the feeling. It was just past 3am. After searching their house for the invisible intruder, he stepped outside. Nothing there either. He felt the sudden movement inside. There standing in his bedroom was an older version of him. 'What the-' It couldn't be. 'F-father?' he whispered. His tail bristled as he slowly turned around and gave Goku a curt nod. Goku immediately put on a protective stance, but Bardock quietly shook his head no. He beckoned him to follow him putting a finger to his lips and jerking his head to the door._

 _'Kakarot.' Bardock's deep voice spoke quietly._

 _'What the hell are you doing here? Are you a ghost? You didn't hurt them did you!? How…?'_

 _'Son.' He spoke again, ignoring his barrage of questions. 'I only have a moment.' He said sadly. 'King Yemma and I came upon an agreement to let me leave the underworld for a short period of time. I've come see you and how you turned out. You were so young when we sent you here.'_

 _Goku was stunned into silence._

 _Then anger bubbled up inside him before subsiding. He only briefly went super saiyan and reverted back. Bardock watched him intently, pride welling inside him. His vision about his son was right._

 _'I didn't think it mattered to you.' Goku said a little hurt._

 _'Son, your mother and I, we…' he growled trying to find the right words. 'Raditz was on a mission with Prince Vegeta, we knew he was safe, well as safe as he could be provided the circumstances. We had to send you away to keep you alive. I discovered Frieza's plan but it was too late, no one would listen. We did what we had to.' That's the closest to an apology he would come to. He was proud of his boy, he's watched him grow up from afar, thanks to King Yemma's fascination with him._

 _He nods to the house, 'You've done well for yourself. I hear you've saved the world once or twice.'_

 _Goku nods, unsure of what to say._

 _'I… before I died I knew you'd make it to greatness, I had a vision of you. I was certain you'd be the one to release us from Frieza's hold. I'm glad I was not mistaken, I hear you're even stronger than Prince Vegeta.' Bardock chucked. This earned him a slight smile from Goku._

 _There was a silence amongst them as they each regarded the other._

 _'Father?' Goku sounded like a small child. It wasn't every day you got the chance to meet your long dead dad, after all. He couldn't understand why after all this time did he come._

 _Bardock responded, as if he could read his thoughts. 'I'm not even sure what I wanted to accomplish with wanting to meet you. Being dead this long though, I suppose curiosity got the best of me. I knew you were not like the other saiyans. Well, your mother knew for sure. She would swear that you were special, she'll be pleased to hear she was right.'_

 _'My mother?' Goku asked._

 _'I just don't understand, I guess...' Goku trailed off a frown on his face and a confused a mixture of emotions piling up inside him. He never regretted his upbringing, he was sure it made him a better person, a stronger warrior. He fought to defend those he loved and cared for. And contrary to what Vegeta said about it all being a weakness, he had time after time defeated not just saiyans but countless foes. If anything his strength came from his friends and family. He suddenly felt like he found a part of him that he didn't realize had been missing. His biological roots had meant nothing to him, and grandpa Gohan's upbringing was the only past he knew. But now standing right in front of him was his actual father. Musing about his mother, no less. As if he had grown up with a normal family, knowing his family was anything but. He couldn't expect to have a relationship with him suddenly but something inside him desperately wanted it to be so._

 _He looked back at his house, where everyone slept soundly. Would they want to meet him? Would he even be interested in meeting them? He got to meet his brother Raditz once and in the end and that was just a disaster. He was worse than Vegeta even, his cruelty, dirty tricks and pride had no boundaries. Even though the meeting led to him getting stronger, Goku knew that his biological family didn't have the same sense of right and wrong as he learned._

 _'I won't hurt them boy,' Bardock spoke again, breaking Goku from his thoughts. 'At any rate they are much stronger than I am, and with me being dead and all... I would've liked to get to know them but that was not ment to be.' he added as an afterthought._

 _'They are, stronger than I was at their age anyway. Not just strong but smart, and brave. My eldest even fought Raditz at a very young age.' Goku beamed with pride speaking fondly of his sons. 'My wife is strong too, not in the saiyan sense, but for Earth standards she is. She's a great cook, you would enjoy her cooking I bet.' He trailed off, the heaviness of the missed opportunity weighing on him._

 _Bardock chuckled again. 'Raditz has been sore about that ever since. He's gotten better, you know, once he renounced Frieza as his Lord. It really weighed on him that he didn't even realize his slavery to that monster. He's just as prideful as ever, you'd think he was King Vegeta's heir, but death has a funny way of humbling you.' He glanced at his youngest son, not knowing where this left him. He knew if Gine was here she'd make him embrace their son, but that was too embarrassing for the old warrior._

 _My time is almost up son' he stated, seeing the first rays of the sun in the distance. 'I know my visit has upset you, but I just had to know we didn't die in vain. Someone avenged us, and not just someone but my very own son. You've made us proud.' Not one to be emotional but also not letting the moment to show any semblance of love escape him. What was his Saiyans pride, he was dead anyway. He traded a few hours to visit his son for an afterlife of servitude. Beats being in the underworld, that place is getting full of those his son keeps sending there._

 _Goku immediately felt a grave feeling of loss. Here he was standing like a silent idiot unable to form a sentence. He had so much he wanted to say. There wasn't enough time. He wished he had more time._

As the sun's rays became clearer on the horizon, an idea crossed his mind. Feeling the last seconds slip away before his father returned to the underworld, he asked desperately, 'Will you take a second chance? With a clean slate? I can bring you back'

He didn't get a chance to get a response or say goodbye as Bardock slipped away. Returning back to the underworld as the morning's first light appeared, with that promise hanging in the air.

'Goku?' Chichi asked softly, surprised at seeing him standing outside so early in the morning. When she approached him she met his cast down face in tears and his eyes full of determination.


	3. Chapter 3

'Absolutely not, are you two out of your mind!?' A very angry Bulma shouted.

'Aw c'mon Bulma!' Goku whined. 'We're up for the challenge, right Vegeta? And besides we've got it under control.'

Now Vegeta wasn't so sure of himself, what possessed him to actually help Kakarot in this hairbrained idea was beyond him.

Vegeta really wished he hadn't exhausted himself while sparring. It had slowed him down enough to make it home after Kakarot had told Bulma, and everyone present all about their plans to gather the Dragon Balls and resuscitate the Saiyans. _Kakarot you naive imbecile!_

Goku didn't understand why everyone was so against the idea. He couldn't believe his own friends not siding with him and while Vegeta was the only one willing to help.

'So when Vegeta supports it it's immediately a bad idea? Really guys?' He argued.

'You two never agree on anything!' Trunks spoke up. Truth spoken out of the mouth of babes, they say.

'Goten and Trunks, please excuse yourselves, you may go play. It's adult conversation time.' Bulma said as calmly as she could. She could feel her face getting hot from anger.

The two young boys looked at one another and didn't dare argue. It had to be serious for everyone to react so strongly.

'Trunks does have a point.' Piccolo spoke up. 'Something isn't making sense here.'

'You guys!' Goku complained.

'He doesn't have the best track record right as of now, so you can't blame us Goku.' Krillin nervously spoke up, not daring to bring up the just recent Majin events.

'Krillin not you too!'

'Look dad, it just doesn't sound safe. Whatever yours and Mr.Vegeta's motives may be, you have to understand that not everyone is comfortable with the plan. You can't blame everyone here for worrying when every encounter they've had with a Saiyan has been less than pleasant. You remember how it went with uncle Raditz, later with Nappa and Mr. Vegeta.' He glanced over at Vegeta.

'No offense, but they weren't exactly coming here to become friends or anything peaceful. I don't mean to generalize but our only experience has been them trying to destroy this planet. It can backfire at any time, we just ask you put a lot of consideration into this before acting on it.' Gohan calmly spoke.

'Vegeta's changed, he's on our side now!'

'Your boy is right Kakarot, we are a warrior race. We only know how to fight, kill and destroy for our own personal gain. Don't think for once they'll play nice. You're asking them to go against their very nature, by asking them to become domesticated guard dogs as we have for this place.' The Prince spoke. 'We would have to be very selective as to whom we bring back and they would have to go through a very thorough training program. You'd be asking them to willingly give up their tails and their pride in exchange for the lives that were stolen from them. You'd have to be willing to keep them on a leash, taking away their freedom in order to protect this planet. Who knows, with enough training they might be able to become docile like us.'

Goku was happy with Vegeta's plan, it covered their bases. They would train in the hyperbolic time chamber until they knew they could be introduced to the world. One toe out of line, they'd have to make a decision to send them back to the underworld. It had a long way to go from a free existence, but it was better than their current situation.

'It would be good for us to have stronger allies, as our enemies grow stronger. As each threat to this planet gets defeated, more news of its strong protectors reach the far areas of the universe. They're out there biding their time looking for a chance to attack. Remember I've been out there as well, listening to stories of an incredibly strong warrior, I wanted to be the one to defeat him. Strength draws in stronger challengers. We must be prepared ' Vegeta concluded.

'But we can take them!' Yamcha stood. 'The Z fighters can keep protecting Earth!'

'You really think a pathetic weakling like yourself can stop them? You've managed to get yourself killed nearly every time we face a new enemy!' Vegeta snapped.

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. Her anger was slowly rising as she tried her hardest to understand why this was necessary.

'Are you two that obsessed with training that you're willing to yet again put the whole world in danger? Your families in danger? Isn't peace enough?' She asked incredulously.

'Woman,' Vegeta tried to calm her, his tone coming out harsher than intended. He knew his wife had the right to react this way, their conversation about his thirst for strength and power fresh in his mind. How his selfishness in his quest for glory had resulted in his destruction. He had become a mere puppet for another to use, bowing down yet again to another oppressor.

It had severely damaged his marriage, causing his beautiful wife to resent him. He had begged her forgiveness, knowing he was undeserving of it. He had never in his life cared about antonement, yet he knew he had sinned greatly against his wife. He was eager to make up for it, not wanting to be a cause for her disappointment ever again. He was no fool, and he knew his blue eyed beauty could hold a grudge. But it was the hurt it caused him, to see her lose hope in him that made him want to be better. He'd do it for her.

'No, you listen to me this time!' Her face contorted in a mixture of fear, sadness and anger. _He promised,_ she thought to herself. 'I will not just sit here and let this happen. It's never enough for you two, it's always more and more. When will peace be enough for you? When will we be enough? I can't go through it again Vegeta. I cannot lose you again, I'm not strong enough.' Her tears freely flowing now, not caring about voicing her fear and biggest weakness in front of everyone present.

Everyone held their collective breaths, waiting for Vegeta to explode in anger. His usual reaction was taking longer this time around and they were sure they were in for one of Vegeta and Bulma's biggest screaming matches to date.

To their astonishment he softly embraced her, wiping away her tears with his gloved hands. The only noise heard was her echoing cries in the deafening silence. Uncomfortable with his outward display of affection, in front of others to boot, he picked her up bridal style and took off flying. Away from prying eyes and ears.

Nearly two minutes passed before anyone said a word.

'What. Just. Happened?' Yamcha asked, still staring at the spot they previously stood.


	4. Chapter 4

She hadn't planned on crying. She also hadn't planned on his tender response as opposed to his usual temper tantrums. She had tried to forgive him but she couldn't forget.

Bulma tensed up the moment his arms were around her and she hated that it was this way. She couldn't even look at him, and even though she didn't know where he was taking her it's not like she had any choice other than wait until they got there. It would be of no use arguing with him. It was one of the very few times Bulma Briefs kept silent. Vegeta very much wanted to make a sarcastic comment on that, but her anger was too palpable and this was not the time.

He took a deep breath, inhaling her unique, sweet scent that calmed him. He had missed being this close to her. He knew he often got carried away with his training, but at the end of the day she was his peace. Only, things had been different after he was revived. He could physically feel the walls she was building around herself, and he was afraid he was losing his wife. It led to his actually begging for her forgiveness, something he would never openly admit. He felt incredibly foolish to have taken her for granted.

After what seemed hours of flying she glanced down to see they were over the ocean. A hint of recognition reached her knowing where he was taking her. It was the place he went to train when he needed to get away from her. He remembered the first time he had shown her where it was he took of to whenever he needed space.

 _'I feel like I just don't know you anymore!' She had pulled away from him one night as he was leaning in for a kiss. Her hurt and confusion was evident in her face, and it was like a switch went off for him._ _Fix it or you will lose her- the thought easily fluttered into his mind. He had fought his whole life, he'd fight for her too. 'Don't be daft woman, you know me. It's possible that you're the only one that knows me. Don't you remember, you made that your priority when you invited me into your home, whether I liked it or not.' Bulma wrapped her arms around herself as if cold, but it was nothing compared to having his strong arms around her. His blunt honesty was always like a splash of cold water, but even then she could tell he was trying._ _He wanted to growl in frustration and lose his temper with her. Tell her he didn't give a damn about her feelings but it would all be one lie. The blue haired genius had him wrapped around her little finger._

 _'I don't know you, all you do is hide from me. You're gone for weeks at a time, sometimes months. Where do you go when you leave me?' Her voice broke, along with his heart, finally understanding that she needed him._

 _He effortlessly picked her up, leaning himself against their headboard and her leaning on his hard chest. He exhaled a deep exhale and began to murmur in her ear, forcing her to strain to hear him. She was captivated by his deep voice._

 _'Once when I was a boy, my father made a mistake and sent me to train under a monster. Or that's what he led me to believe, he had actually sent me into a life of slavery. The monster knew we were incredibly strong but he was stronger. Through training, and punishment he taught me to hate, destroy, conquer and even how to become a weapon for his bidding. But he also taught me that weakness came from mercy, love and kindness, and they were all punishable offenses if we dared practice those traits. We were of use to him until one day we weren't, the day a prophecy of the super Saiyans came about. In his fear he ordered all Saiyans to return to our home planet. I pretended I didn't hear his command, being tired of being his punching bag whenever someone displeased him. He murdered my father first before destroying the entire planet.'_

 _Bulma had heard the story before, but not this way, not in such a way that the pain and loss felt personal. He took another deep breath while continuing._

 _'Once when I was a boy, I was punished for not following orders. I recognized it as being punished for daring to still be alive. We were told that an asteroid had destroyed our planet, and I immediately felt the lie as the cruel monster retold the tale. How I had nowhere else to go, and that I was still under his command. I saw through his lie and he continued to use me as his pet. To him I was loyal to a fault, he didn't see that my motivation for living was becoming strong enough so I could one day kill him and avenge my people. I became stronger, more ruthless, his perfect killing machine, moving up in ranks and getting closer to my mark. But he knew he could never trust me.'_

 _He continued his tales of his past, and while it felt liberating he felt vulnerable. The strain of trying to keep composure was getting to him. Nevertheless he continued to hold his wife and tell her about his past, no matter how painful._

 _'Once when I was a boy, I thought if I wished for immortality I'd be free of the monster. I could destroy him and he wouldn't be able to defeat me. I traveled to Earth in search of a dragon who would grant my wishes. Instead I was met by fighters trying to defend their planet. I was arrogant and foolish and in my idiocy I murdered my friend because he had been beat. With Raditz and now Nappa dead, it was then when I felt the most alone in the world. The realization that we were the last two remaining Saiyans hit me. I had to kill the one opposing me, even if that meant being entirely alone without a people. I was too weak, and instead of killing me he let me go.'_

 _Angry tears filled his eyes, but he had to keep going._

 _'Once when I was a boy, I..." he continued long in to the night, all through early morning. With every new story, new tears left him. With every new story, a new level of understanding came to Bulma. While he did not want her pity, he conceded that this would be a way for her to get to know him._

 _'Once when I was an idiot, I let my stubborn pride and selfishness take over and I let my family down.' His voice was shuddering now, thick with emotion and she was too cowardly to look him in the eye. 'I broke the trust of my wife and hurt my child. I did it for glory when the only true glory came from them in my life. I did it for myself when I should have been putting them first. I disappointed them trying in my quest for personal gain. Forgive me Bulma.' A heart wrenching sob escaped him and it was too much for her. She too, was openly crying now hearing for the first time his take on that incident. She didn't think he understood how that hurt them. She turned to him and just held him, caressing his cheek tenderly, not able to say a word._

 _The next morning without warning, he swept her away to his training grounds. A remote island with different types of terrain, completely uninhabited._

 _'I can't hurt anyone here.' Was all he said._


	5. Chapter 5

'Nobody is going to go after them? What if he hurts her!?'

'Calm down Yamcha, we all know he won't!' Goku smiled 'besides we don't want to interrupt them while they kiss and make up, and that gives me plenty of time to find the dragon radar!' He chirped happily.

'Father, I don't think Bulma will appreciate...' But Goku was long gone.

Goku searched high and low all around Capsule Corp.

OoOoOoO 

'It ain't gonna work pops, no way Princess Vegeta is gonna allow us to come back. We're related to Kakarot and that in of itself is a nuisance to him.' Raditz complained. 'Besides you heard them, they have to keep us on a leash? No way!'

'You know, if you were better at holding your tongue and using that brain of yours you probably wouldn't be here in the first place.' Bardock stated pensively.

'So you want us to become glorified guard dogs for those weaklings? On purpose? And not to be negative Nancy over here but it's not like those guys really want us alive. I mean I was sure Kakarot would've cared that he had a brother, instead the idiot goes and gets us blasted. And Vegeta sure didn't care to wish me back, matter of fact he even did Nappa in like it was nothing. So we get revived and we're all a great big happy family again? It's unrealistic. Why should we trust them, what's in it for us anyway?'

'Don't ask questions you won't understand the answers to, boy.' A deep dark voice answered out of the shadows.

Raditz internally rolled his eyes but didn't dare to challenge their king. 'Tch, I'm out of here. Smell ya later bozos.' He jumped off the rock he was sitting on and left before he got himself in trouble. Whatever they were planned was stupid at best. He wouldn't mind getting out from the underworld, but he was smarter than he let on. Was he really ready to turn over a new leaf and fight for the greater good? 'No friggin' way!'

'You need to teach that boy manners Bardock, lest his mouth gets him in trouble.' The King spoke condescendingly. He then swung his cape around and left them. _Who died and made you king?_ Bardock thought squinting his eyes slightly. But the king was gone and no comeback would have been quick enough.

'We'll all we can do now is hurry up and wait, who knows maybe this place will freeze over.' Turles chuckled darkly.

Bardock only nodded as if his mind was elsewhere. He wasn't sure if the feeling he was having was guilt, as his eldest had some valid points. But also the way he said 'great big happy family' was full of spite. Gine wouldn't of wanted this, he knew. But they were apart. She went to heaven and here he was in the miserable underworld.

'Give the kid time Bardock,' Nappa said wisely. 'That one and Prince Vegeta are exactly alike in temper. Sure Raditz is more of a goof, but if anything he's bound to come around sooner than later. And besides, the kids just hurt that it's taken this long for the last two idiots standing to remember us. Hell, this might just be for nothing.' He ended with a sigh.

OoOoOoO 

'So what's really got your panties in a twist?' Turles goaded.

Raditz made an annoyed huff.

'Is it because daddy's favoring his little hero and not giving you the time of day? Poor widdle baby Wadditz' he cooed.

'Fuck off Turles.' He had his knees up and his arms crossed hiding his face.

'Seriously man, why does it still bother you? You act like anyone of us gives a shit about anyone other than themselves. Daddy dearest isn't any different from the rest of us, and if you are looking for someone to care about your feelings you're going to be real disappointed. I mean maybe if you go crying to your mama, you might get a slight bit of sympathy from her, you being her little girl and all.' Turtles laughed as he doged a rock that Raditz had half heartedly chucked at him. 'I mean honestly what is your deal? If they want to teach us how to become super Saiyans why shouldn't we take them up on their offer. Like taking candy from a baby, if you ask me.'

'Nobody asked you.' He said dryly 'And besides, something feels off.' Raditz mumbled.

'Dude, when did you even get a moral compass? Who cares? We get to see the light of day again, possibly. It's better than this, now.' The slight gleam in his comrade's eyes made him give in a little.

'Okay, fine, now shut up and go away.' He grumbled at the other Saiyan.

'So sensitive,' Turles jested with a click of his tongue but left nonetheless. He knew Raditz wasn't fun when he got broody like this. _Pain in the ass just like Vegeta,_ he thought as he shook his head

Raditz still had a very bad feeling about this. Although it completely drove him mad that his dear old dad was more interested in Kakarot, he always knew where he stood there. He'd always been his mother's favorite anyway. But felt like something more sinister behind everyone's motives. He groaned, Turles' stupid question about his moral compass really irritated him. Who was he fooling, he was a bad guy and that's why he was here in the first place. Whatever that was, he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling.

Stupid Vegeta, last time he heard from him he was shouting about how they weren't friends. But he knew the Prince better than anyone, and whatever had ticked him off that day must've been big if he used him as his punching bag. Usually he'd go for low blows to lesser beings or even Nappa before he berated him. Vegeta had a soft spot for Raditz and everyone knew it. That's who he would break the rules with and almost never get caugh. Hell, if Raditz hadn't been around to help the little Prince toughen up, he wouldnt've survived. If anyone was his friend it was him, but now he wasn't sure. Too much time has passed.

'Tch, stupid feelings.' He mumbled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

She was fighting a losing battle, and although she wasn't about to roll over and give in, she would at the very least have her say. She sighed

'I know nothing I say will stop you from doing what you want to do, and I am not going to nag you to death because it'll be a waste of my breath. But in the event this blows up in our face, I will not hesitate to tell you I told you so.' She said with attitude. It amused him and she knew it did by the way he quirked an eyebrow.

He missed this Bulma, the snotty princess that really annoyed him but knew how to get her way. He internally enjoyed bantering with his quick witted wife.

'And I know you're not stupid and realize that Trunks alone has more strength in his pinky than the Saiyans of our past.' He said gruffly.

He actually was, not just his little Trunks but also future Trunks, and he even admitted Kakarot's offspring were much stronger than he even could imagine at their age. They could easily overtake a bunch of Saiyans that have been dead for such a long time. Although he felt a slight hesitation about the topic, he continued to ignore it, lest it spoiled his plan.

'Will you at least plan it out first instead of trying to figure it out as you go? It would make me feel better if you were somewhat prepared for the worse. Also, who are you bringing back?'

'Tch. So many questions woman.'

If he was really honest, he hadn't thought this was actually becoming a reality. He had accepted his fate of being a prince without a kingdom and one of the last two of his race. It had never occurred to him that bringing back his people was an option. Would they even want to come back? Those who died as valiant warriors on the battlefield would've been greatly offended that the idea even crossed his mind. But what about those like his father, murdered by a monster. Or even Raditz and Nappa, his last two loyal subjects to the end. More like the last two shitheads that managed to stay alive because under his orders, they were done following orders. And so he inadvertently saved their lives. But then they were always his companions since he could remember.

His father was another matter. Did he really want to bring back the great King Vegeta? It felt like such an obligation and that left a bad taste in his mouth. He had lost all respect for his father while he was being angry at him for getting involved with the Cold empire in the first place. He didn't need another chance, he decided sullenly.

'You never answered my question.' Bulma prodded. She was being obnoxious again.

'Well it's not like you'd know who I'm talking about!' He snapped impatiently.

'Oh, so not that big bald guy that was with you on your first visit to earth? Or Goku's older brother? I thought they were your friends? What about your parents?'

'I don't know yet.' He said with finality. 'Let's go home.'

He picked up his weighless wife and headed back to the Capsule Corp compound deep in thought.

Home. Funny how this place that he only sought out after that idiot Raditz got killed, has become home. And he only had come mostly for personal gain but also because he was intrigued in whoever was strong enough to defeat Raditz.

He didn't mean to come back after being defeated on Namek, yet the blue haired banshee had all but forced him. But slowly he had become domesticated and it was decided that this was his home now.

OoOoOoO

 _'Hey kid, do me a solid and hold this.' The young laughing Saiyan said to him. He was slightly offended that a commoner had ordered him to do something, but he was mostly drawn by curiosity. He'd never seen this older boy, but he looked like he was having great fun. . 'He must not know who I am' Vegeta thought._ _The boy was there a minute, gone the next, and suddenly a group of guards were running towards him. 'Stop there you thief!' Vegeta didn't even bother looking down at whatever the kid had asked him to hold, he was livid that they would dare speak to their prince this way. It was obvious that the imbeciles had yet to recognize him, and so he decided to taunt them._

 _'Kid, ruuuuuuunnnnnn!' The other young Saiyan could be heard from a distance. Vegeta caught up to him quickly, easily outrunning the guards and catching up to the wild haired youngster. He genuinely laughed at the absurdity of it all, he could've easily put a stop to it but the fun was in getting chased. Through doors, up stairs, out windows, laughing hysterically the entire time. This was the most fun he'd ever had. It wasn't until they barged into a room to hide, that the boy looked at what they had 'stolen.' It was the head of one of the garden statues. The long haired youth smiled proudly at his cleverness, and congratulated his newly found ally in this fun. Vegeta was on a high from the humorous situation that he burst into more laughter. Here he was aiding a criminal but man it had felt so freeing to be just a kid. Suddenly there was a clearing of a throat behind them, and they realized they were not alone._

 _'My Prince,' the older balding Saiyan bowed deeply. He threw a look at the wild haired youth, as if he was daft for not bowing. Suddenly the older boy felt very nervous, realizing this was no ordinary kid. This was the freaking Prince of the entire planet and here he was making him his accomplice. He gawked at Vegeta and suddenly threw himself on the ground apologizing and blubbering. Vegeta became sort of annoyed that his playmate suddenly started treating him like every other groveling idiot on the planet. This would not do._

 _'Nappa, leave us at once. And return this to those idiots chasing us.' He said forcefully tossing the stone head to the other Saiyan._

 _'Yes, your highness.' Nappa bowed and left them._

 _'Okay, I need you to stop all that blabber, I can't hear myself think.' The young Prince said in an annoyed tone._

 _'Oh God, don't kill me! I didn't realize you were freaking royalty!' The other boy sputtered._

 _'Nevermind that! Who the hell are you?' The curious Prince asked._

 _'I'm Raditz, son of General Bardock.' He recited proudly, puffing out his chest a little and standing tall._

 _'So you like trouble, Raditz?' He grinned devilishly._

 _'It's a freaking sport, my Prince.' He smirked back, full of mischief and trouble. This is gonna be fun, he thought._


	7. Chapter 7

'Son-kun, is your plan coming along okay?' She looked at him intensely.

'Well, yes and no.' He conceded and continued inhaling the vast amounts of food she had placed before him. It warmed her heart knowing that her husband was a very big fan of her cooking.

'What does that mean?' Her mind going back to the troubling dream/vision her husband had. She had woken up to finding him outside, crying. It was very rare for him to do, so after a day of leaving him be, she curled up with him and he told her about it. It was troubling but at the same time she felt incredibly sad for her husband.

'Well,' he said with a mouth full, remembering she hated when he talked with his mouth full he swallowed. 'Geta and I are planning something, but we need to get the DragonBalls together. And then we need to come up with a contract of sorts, but even before all that we have to travel to the underworld first.' He explained in his convoluted way.

'So you're leaving again.' She stated, resignation evident. This is just what her husband did.

'Not for a while Chi-Chi! Besides, it'll actually only take about 3 days time to do everything we need to do. Don't be mad please?' He said sweetly. She knew she couldn't resist his adorable pleas.

'Okay, but you'll have to make it up to me when you return. Maybe you and your training buddies can take a day and help with farming around here, especially since you all have these big strong muscles.' She poked him playfully.

'Well I can make it up to you right now, since I haven't left yet,' he flirted back, swiftly grabbing a handful of her backside as she walked by, producing the reddest blush he'd ever seen on his wife.

This was why she put up with it. At the end of the day, the hero of Earth was hers alone. And it wasn't that bad, her grocery bill was somewhat manageable with her husband gone. And he did what he always did, but would always return to her.

'Son-kun,' she said affectionately, 'what if this doesn't turn out the way you think it would? I mean for all we know you were sleepwalking.' She said gently, but worried about her husband's decision.

'No, it was definitely real Chi-Chi. I think this is something I just have to do. I don't want to get cocky and say that I'll always be able to defend the earth because, well I've failed to do so many times. To be honest, part of me wants the challenge, but also, he just looked so sad.' He trailed off.

OoOoOoO

'Well, your acting skills are apparently working Bardock! He ate it up! Nice work!' Turles laughed darkly.

'Silence, I'm thinking.' the general snapped at him.

'What is it with your family and all these feelings you guys catch. We already know Kakarot is too feeling, Raditz is moping like a little baby and here you are daring to look guilty. Pathetic!' Turtles spat.

Was it guilt he felt? Probably. It's not that he didn't care for his son, and that he wasn't proud or intrigued by the life he's led since landing on Earth. He actually could've followed their plan and stuck to it and lived a quiet life as a defender of earth, atonement for his past sins. But he wasn't running the show here.

He was mostly irritated that their king saw this as an opportunity to royally screw everyone over. No pun intended. He knew this would be what he needed to do to get himself out of the underworld and closer to his beloved. He was on a search for atonement, and Yemma knew this was someone that could be rehabilitated. He had approached the General asking if he would take another try at being a decent person. And once King Vegeta caught wind of it there was no stopping him. Why should Bardock get special treatment? Of course the spoiled royal would want in on the deal.

OoOoOoO

If Raditz was honest with himself, and he probably was the only person he was honest with, he was interested in a do over. He bristled and ran a hand over his long wild locks to calm himself, like he'd always done. He sighed deeply, the crossroads he found himself in was quite peculiar.

Would he make the right choice? Mostly he wanted to start over fresh because he felt his entire life was a waste. Destroy, follow orders, fight, do everyone's dirty work, bow down to royalty, blah, blah, blah. Being a Saiyan no longer meant what it did back then, all this pride that Vegeta talked about was long gone by the time he was born. They made it sound so illustrious when really they were just here to shut up and follow orders. It was a waste, really.

This Earth life Kakarot and Vegeta had didn't look too bad. He could make it work, if he played his cards right. He'd gladly lay low and do the bare minimum in order to get out of here. Besides he could find himself a hot Earth babe or two, he chuckled darkly. He knew Kakarot would have a soft spot for him since he was a big family guy. And who knows, maybe he wouldn't mind it. Uncle Raditz had a good ring to it, and if he remembers correctly, the brat he got to meet was a young adult by now.

He growled to himself. Vegeta was going to give him so much shit for this! Although, who knows maybe he could hold his own, seeing as Vegeta has become tamed himself. Rolling his neck side to side, he began to mentally prepare to give up everything he was taught. Part of him felt at ease while the stubborn part of him struggled with the whole situation. It had been ingrained in his head since day one. They are the superior race, they defeat and conquer all.

Raditz was no coward, and he had died honorably in battle. Because of his brother's stupid soft heart was more like it. But man, it felt freeing not having to answer to anyone else. No more Frieza to bow down to. That is until he got killed and ended up in the underworld too. He normally steered clear of the Saiyans, since they no longer feared him. But it would be a nice change of pace, living again. Was it wrong of him to want something else?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I've been MIA folks! I decided working 14 hr days without any days off was a great idea! Plus side will be my paychecks, downside is I haven't had time to work on this story! Don't worry I have a basic outline and plot in my head. Just gotta crank out those chapters! I'll try to update at least once a week, but may be interrupted because... life. Ugh. Thank you all who have reviewed and left kind words! This is my first fanfic ever, so any and all feedback is appreciated. Okay without further ado, here's our story again!

OoOoOoO

 _'Rise and shine, Princess!' Raditz's cheerful call woke him with a start. He sat with an amused face on the highest windowsill in Vegeta's bed chambers._

 _'It's not even daybreak, what are you even doing?' Vegeta growled while burying himself back in his comfortable bed. At least it looked comfortable, and humongous too. Raditz had two choices at home: share a bed with his parents or the floor. And the way his parents were after one another all day, the floor was choice pickings. Or as far away as possible, preferably out of earshot. Raditz made a disgusted face and shuddered, trying to get that out of his mind._

 _'Seriously, you can sleep when you're dead. And beauty sleep is never going to help you, you're a lost cause!' Raditz called from the window again. He hadn't been invited in, and although he considered the Prince his friend, he also respected his privacy and knew where he stood, class wise. It was an unspoken agreement between them and Raditz knew where the line was._

 _'As if. You don't even know you're ugly because you don't even own mirrors.' Huffed Vegeta, his tone laced with snark and elegant sarcasm._

 _'Well, true, but I've got hair. Lots of it. As long as I have that going for me I know I have a better chance of finding a mate than Nappa!' Raditz joked and Vegeta snorted as he rolled face down covering his head with a plush pillow. 'Come on, lets go train!'_

 _'Can't.' Vegeta mumbled. 'Important meeting today, Father requires my attendance. I'm to go training with someone really strong. Father says I must live up to my being the Legendary Super Saiyan reborn.' His voice was small, finally showing his young age. While he remained full of awe, pride and was honored at the opportunity he felt an uncertainty he just couldn't shake. His life as he knew it was about to change._

 _He envied his friend, who as a low born didn't have to live up to the high expectations and demands that sometimes felt impossible. Only that wasn't an acceptable word in his vocabulary. Sometimes he wished to be carefree and rebellious as Raditz, but his pride and self image prevented him from ever allowing himself to cut loose. Raditz would live a grunt, die a grunt, to the end of his miserable days. Vegeta would lead, conquer, rule and hold power beyond anyone's imagination._

OoOoOoO

'Papa, will I get to meet your parents?' Trunks asked full of curiosity, just as Vegeta was beginning his cool down exercises. 'I mean, I know nana Panchy and grandpa Briefs are Mama's parents, but will you have parents again too?'

Vegeta sighed. He felt uncomfortable answering questions he didn't really know the answer to. On one hand his father would as they say, freak out and possibly die all over again because his only heir chose an Earthling as a mate. Not like he had a choice, since all the Saiyans had been blown to smithereens because of his father's poor leadership. Vegeta snorted with amusement thinking Raditz would have something for this. Most of the time while in the company of Raditz he would hear him say, 'Oh man Vegeta, your old man would keel over if he knew/saw/heard you...' It wasn't past him to blame whatever it was on Raditz anyway. He wasn't so sure still about dear old dad being alive again. He'd no longer be a king, and a ruler without a kingdom could get dangerous fast.

His mother would be delighted to have a grandchild, and a strong and intelligent one to boot. She'd look past the purple hair and blue eyes, seeing a small prince to dote on in all her royal capacity. She wasn't allowed to coddle Vegeta as a small child, as he was destined to be a fierce warrior. He was removed from her side days after birth and that was that. But he barely remembered her, seeing her only when it was requested that she appeared for an event or ceremony. She must've not gone to the underworld. He decided he wouldn't be bringing her back from the dead. Let her rest, he thought.

'Papa?' His little voice brought him out of his thoughts. 'You can not answer if you don't want.' Trunks whispered shyly. Knowing most of the time he didn't get straight answers about anything personal to his father. Usually he would find things out from observing or asking his mother.

'Don't use double negatives, son. Only ignorant commoners that have no command of the language speak that way.' He gently chided, shutting down the gravity room. 'And no, I don't think the King and Queen of Vegetasei would be able to exist in these times.' He spoke of them so distantly with titles instead of with relative terms like mother and father.

Trunks nodded, not pushing the issue further, but cracked a smile. 'Nana Panchy says she likes mothering you. She says you act real tough but she knows you favor her almost as much as you favor Mama. Especially because she cooks yummy food,' he drops his voice to a low, conspiratory whisper, 'better than Mama.' Vegeta smirks at this, and Trunks resumes, 'And grandpa Briefs makes all the money and makes all the cool inventions. So I guess Mama's parents are plenty for our family, huh Papa?'

Vegeta nodded with an amused smirk.

'Lets go see if your Nana Panchy has any of her 'better than your Mother's cooking' for us.' he ruffled Trunks hair affectionately before making his way to the kitchen, towel around his neck.

'Vegeta honey, I made you two hard working warriors some very tasty things!' Panchy chirped happily as she stacked food on the table. 'Where is my favorite grandbaby? I made all his favorite dishes!'

'Nana!' Trunks whined, 'I'm not a baby anymore, I'm 8! And it's not respectable to be called a grandbaby! Besides I'm your only grandbaby so calling me your favorite makes no sense.'

'Well you're always my grandbaby from now till you're 742!' Panchy giggled as she kissed her grandson.

'You reek to high heavens! Don't even think about coming to kiss me while smelling like that!' Bulma screeched. The Saiyan Prince was in a playful mood.

'Woman, any Saiyans female would kill to even be in the presence of my stench.' He said as he approached her with a predatory look in his eyes.

'They most certainly would not!' She stomped, warning him. 'And how do I know these Saiyan females are real and not made up? I've only met gross, smelly Saiyan men.' She shot back.

'Well they're all dead now, so as my wife, you are allowed to bask in the glory of my post training aroma.' He chuckled, stealing a kiss with lightning speed before settling down at the table.

'Such an honor!' She rolled her eyes. 'In all seriousness, you have to shower after you eat mister, or you're sleeping outside! Same goes to you Trunks, no going to bed smelling like a burned down barn.'

Vegeta chucked to himself. He'd shower alright, but not without his feisty wife in tow. He stared at her hungrily while he ate his enormous meal.


	9. Chapter 9

'So finding the DragonBalls was the easy part.' Goku strolled in to Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom without even bothering to ask if everyone was decent. This resulted in a half naked Bulma being thrown off the bed taking all the covers with her while Vegeta scrambled for a pillow to cover himself.

'Kakarot! What the hell is the meaning of this! Don't you knock!?' Roared Vegeta

'Sorry! Sorry! I didn't think you'd be busy,'

'Well we knew your brain is incapable of thought.' Vegeta quipped

'What the shit Goku? You can't just barge into other people's bedrooms! Go wait downstairs we'll come down in a few minutes. And knock next time or at the very least call ahead!' A very irritated Bulma shouted from behind Vegeta trying to hide her embarrassment at Goku walking in on them.

'Geez sorry Bulma!' He said sheepishly. He didn't know what the big deal was. It's not like he hadn't seen Bulma naked before. But he knew he probably shouldn't say that in case Vegeta got all weird and angry. Last time he mentioned it to Chi-Chi she made him sleep outside and refused to cook for him for about a week. He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen passing Trunks in the hallway.

'You might want to avoid going in there for a while or they'll yell at you.' Goku told him.

'Oh so that's what all the commotion was, I thought I heard them fighting earlier.'

'Yeah...' Goku trailed off awkwardly rubbing his neck 'Hey come on, bet your Grandma has breakfast cooking!' He lifted the child onto his shoulders and continued downstairs.

'Did Goten come with you?' Trunks asked

'Not this time, I'll be sure to ask Gohan to bring him along soon okay?'

'Okay! We have to train some more and I promised I'd show him my signature move. I'll not to make him cry too much this time!' Trunks said a little mischievously.

'Goku! What a pleasure seeing you here! Come get some food before it gets cold!' Panchy beamed from the kitchen. 'My, my, young man you just keep getting taller each time I see you! And it's like you're made entirely of muscle!' She giggled as she served him egregious amounts of eggs and bacon.

'Me too Nana!' Trunks said putting up his plate, waiting for his breakfast.

'Yes, you too honey! You get taller too and I see you every day!' Panchy said airily to her grandson. Why was she being so weird? Trunks sighed patiently knowing sometimes his grandmother could be easily distracted. He was about to explain that wasn't what he meant when Goku slid over some of his food onto Trunks' plate.

Goku smiled at Trunks, receiving a grateful look in return. Panchy seemed to get real weird and giggled a lot when he was around. She'd also act silly and forget what she was doing. Kind of like Master Roshi did when there was a pretty girl around.

'Don't forget my coffee, dear.' Dr. Briefs spoke from behind his newspaper. 'And Trunks' breakfast.' That seemed to make her go back to normal, bustling around the kitchen as she made even more eggs and bacon.

They were joined by Bulma and Vegeta shortly after, coming in just as she had finished cooking more pancakes, eggs, bacon, French toast, and sausages. Dr. Briefs grumbled as he got up to grab himself a coffee. He came back to find there were 3 mugs already waiting for him in his space. His dear wife's short attention span worked this way. He pushed a pair of mugs to his daughter and son in law who took the bitter drink appreciatively.

'So Goku, you were saying that you've collected all the DragonBalls already?' Bulma asked, a bit surprised.

'Yeah it wasn't too much trouble once I got the radar from you. Thanks by the way,' he said fishing it out of his pocket and sliding it over to her.

The wave of nostalgia hit her as she remembered all the fun memories of looking for them when they were kids. She was a bit saddened that she couldn't relive those times by hunting for them with Goku, but she figured she'd just slow him down. He managed to find them in about a week, which was impressive. She pulled the radar close to her heart, holding it as one would a sacred treasure. Looking over at Vegeta she smiled remembering wanting to wish to marry a prince. She didn't even have to ask the mighty dragon for this one, although getting him to cooperate was another story.

'So you're really going to do this?' She sighed. The two Saiyans looked at one another hoping they weren't going to be on the receiving end of her angry tirade.

What she felt that they failed to realize is while they got stronger, everyone around them was still the same. She shuddered remembering when the Saiyans first arrived. How horrid Raditz had kidnapped little Gohan. Later how the big bald one and Vegeta had killed Yamcha without mercy. Vegeta has changed, maybe they can too, she thought to herself.

'You'll have to visit Baba. Under no circumstances will we be blindsided. I want them to have conditions for coming back. We need to know that no harm will come to any of the inhabitants of this planet. You've said so before Vegeta, you can destroy a planet with just one finger, and if that's what they did for a living before, I doubt anything would stop them.'

'That's a fair observation,' her husband agreed lazily. Her brain was going about a mile a minute, 'We'd have to make a binding contract and wish repercussions if they dare break them. That should be enough to keep them from causing trouble. We'll save the last wish in case anything goes wrong then we can reverse wishing them back and any damage they might've caused.'

'Fair enough.' Vegeta answered.

Goku simply nodded, mouth too full to add anything to the conversation.

'She'll want payment of course,' Bulma said pulling out a checkbook with the Capsule Corp logo on it. She filled everything in except for the amount. 'Fill this in after she's done helping you. The witch is tricky, don't let her extort you.'

'Bah!' Vegeta exclaimed. 'I'd like to see her try.' He pocketed the check anyway, knowing his wife was right about the little old hag's love for money.

Goku stood, sighing cheerfully after his big meal 'No time like the present!' He looked expectingly at Vegeta, 'Well c'mon!'

Vegeta glared at him, still chewing his breakfast. 'I'll come along when I'm good and ready Kakarot, don't tell me what to do.' He sneered. This earned him a light swat on his arm from Bulma warning him to be nice. 'Hmph.' Vegeta grunted tossing his fork unceremoniously on to his plate.

'Let's go then, since you insist on interrupting everything I do today.' He sounded petulant like a child told to put away their toys. Bulma couldn't help but grin at his grumpy attitude. Her husband was a Prince after all, and his spoiled and demanding attitude still made a daily appearance.

'Hang on Vegeta, we'll be there in a jiffy!' Goku smiled.

Vegeta reluctantly grabbed on to his elbow and off they went as Goku IT-ed over to Baba's place.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone! Your reviews give me life! Thank you all for your kind words and for sticking it out through my absences! Honestly if I could choose to write instead of adult I would do it in a heartbeat! Although I have a main outline of how this story goes, I kind of want to have it be pretty flexible. I'm working on it from my cell phone right now as my laptop has finally died completely, so bear with me while I rescue my files and post here._

OoOoOoO

'Do not mess this up Bardock, I'm warning you.' King Vegeta hissed threateningly. 'That includes getting your hairball under control, and putting him in his place. You mess this up and it's over.'

'Don't you think I know that already?' The lower class Saiyan grumbled.

'Good. You know what'll happen if you fail. Now leave me, I have nothing else to say to you.'

Bardock growled as he left the King to himself. He felt Nappa trailing him, the way Nappa did when he wanted to be as nonchalant as possible but always ended up failing miserably. He warily eyed Nappa, never sure who he could trust or not. Nappa was loyal to the Prince, that could not be contended, but how did he feel about their King?

It's not that Bardock was mutinous by any means. He mostly wanted to be left alone and not have to answer to anyone. Even in death he had to bow down to his fallen leader. He supposed that's why this was the underworld and not the good place. It was always something.

'What is it Nappa, spit it out.'

'What do you mean?'

'You have something to say, and you are about as discrete as a sledgehammer. So out with it.'

Nappa furrowed his brow for a moment to put his thoughts together. He wasn't the wisest person, not by a long shot. He also didn't have a great way with words. But dammit if he wasn't loyal.

'If I may speak freely,' he started. Bardock just nodded his consent. Although Nappa outranked him, he held the General in high esteem. 'The King, he seems to be somewhat obsessive with this task of having you convince Kakarot to bring us all back. There seems to be something very important that's at stake but everyone is more or less unaware of what. The plan, well, it all feels a bit unhinged, wouldn't you say?'

Bardock said nothing. It's been too long since he had visions, and even when he did the details were a bit shaky. He would've never thought Nappa a suspicious man. Or that he'd be right on target. Yes, the King was definitely up to something and no, no one was to know exactly what.

'Don't read too much into it. For all we know he's looking for redemption. Being here makes spirits wary.'

Nappa nodded pensively, still feeling as if something was off but leaving it alone.

OoOoOoO 

'I knew it!' He whispered to himself. Taking in a very deep sigh, he contimplated his next move, tail swishing back and forth in annoyance. Much to his annoyance he had very little basis for proof and not that anyone would believe him anyway. Or care, why should they? As incredibly frustrating as this was, he wasn't going against them just yet. Raditz was no coward, not by any means. But he wasn't about to turn this into a big deal unless necessary. He liked to play it safe and know everything there was to know before jumping into things. Dying taught him that lesson, if he had taken his time to learn his target, then maybe it would've been different. Maybe not.

'What is the old man up to?' He thought to himself. And why is it such a huge deal that it must be kept secret?

The thing with being dead and in the underworld was that there wasn't much to do. Raditz kept to himself most of the time, and since most of the weaklings he had personally destroyed weren't here, he could play it safe. Unlike the other Saiyans who had a very large number of dead enemies that would constantly want to pick a fight. King Vegeta insisted there was strength in numbers, so the Saiyans stuck together. This part of the underworld wasn't so bad. It wasn't necessarily as bad as it could be.

If he was completely honest with himself, he always knew he'd end up here sooner or later. Dead. Alone. In the underworld. It wasn't until after he'd spent what felt like an eternity here that he started to feel cheated out of life. It all started when the little witch visited.

OoOoOoO 

_'Such a lovely evening King Yemma, a lady can get used to this treatment.' The little witch's girlish giggle could be heard from an open doorway of all places._

 _Raditz was probably at the right place at the right time, when he caught them in the middle of their 'date.' Not that he was supposed to be here anyway, but why not exploit the situation. Not to be one to let perfectly good blackmail to go to waste, he waited for the witch to exit Yemma's chambers. Immediately upon exiting, the beautiful witch turned into the small old hag that she now was._

 _'Wow, must be nice getting special treatment from the old King, I wonder if he knows what you really look like!' Raditz tisked, voice dripping with sarcasm._

 _'Oh!' The witch exclaimed. 'What a naughty boy, peeking in on things that aren't his business!'_

 _'Not my fault you're doing it in a very public area lady!' Raditz looked around slyly 'Someone could get word of this! It would be a shame if you were to be exposed!'_

 _Before he could get another word out she grabbed him by the ear and delivered him back to the underworld._

 _'Okay boy listen up! Nobody crosses me and lives to tell the tale, but since you're already dead, I'll make you a deal. We both know how dull it can get here, and no one is wishing you back to life any time soon. I come see Yemma once a month and in exchange for your silence, you get to see into the world of the living. Once a month, take it or leave it.'_

 _Why not, he thought. Entertainment seemed like a better option than his idea for blackmail. 'You've got yourself a deal lady!'_


	11. Chapter 11

_Raditz should have known this wasn't going to end well. Why? Because things never go the right way for him, that's why. This was a blessing and a curse to be exact. One one hand his boredom was cured. On the other hand he found himself full of anger that he did not get to experience these scenarios first hand._

 _Over the course of time that the little witch came to visit, he learned how truly strong his brother had become. How Vegeta wasn't that far behind in strength. How the two remaining Saiyans were still surviving. How many foes had they defeated and how many times they'd saved that mudball planet. Not to mention how many times the Dragon Balls had been used, without mention of reviving him. The lives that they've made for themselves after becoming the good guys. How they both had gorgeous wives and terribly strong offspring. And here he was, dead and forgotten._

 _And okay, what was so special about this mudball planet anyway? Was it some twisted planet where Saiyans became domesticated and good and fought against evil. Some sort of redemption planet? Looked like the perfect place for those bastards to retire. Every time he saw them enjoying something good, he felt a stab of anger. Anget that they got rewarded. Anger that it could've easily been him living that life. Angered that he was almost dead for as long as he'd been alive._

 _It would always put him in a terrible mood afterwards, definitely feeling cheated. They got redemption and life was fine and dandy for them. Must be nice. Raditz wasn't trying to hold a pity party for himself, he really wasn't. But his bitterness just remained for a few days after the little witch visited. Most steered clear of him._

 _Bardock became aware of his son's monthly mood swings. He had noticed the little witch paying him visits quite frequently now. Long enough to where he could start calculating how long the days were. One day he finally found out what they were up to._

 _He had walked in on Raditz viewing something intently one day. He had an almost serene look on his face if it wasn't for his hardened eyes full of hatred. Hatred and something else, longing perhaps. He saw some figures on a projected screen. At first a beautiful raven haired woman, cooking and shouting orders at some unseen person. Her food looked delicious. She was dressed in a foreign way, but was so strong willed that the Saiyans were enamored almost immediately. Suddenly a young man appeared nearby. With a hairstyle they could recognize anywhere. And a face just like Bardock's._

 _Bardock gasped out loud finally figuring out who it was. Raditz felt both caught and apprehensive of his father witnessing Kakarot's perfect life. Other than not being a proper Saiyan, Kakarot had it all._

 _Not soon after, the other Saiyans caught on to what Raditz had and demanded they'd be allowed the same entertainment. The King in particular had a very keen interest in what was happening with the last two remaining Saiyans. He never spoke, but watched quietly and angrily._

 _Eventually it became easier to share with the other Saiyans than to get the privilege removed. Baba normally arrived first thing in the morning and returned in the evening. Long after her trysts with the King of the Dead she would collect her viewing screen and be on her way. At most they could view a full day, especially when she was running late. Little did she know who they were viewing._

OoOoOoO 

The thing about being psychic, Baba thought to herself, was that you were never really surprised about anything. And yet here she stood dumbfounded at what the two handsome Saiyans were requesting of her. Sure, she owed the Prince of Saiyans one, but was she planning on putting her money where her mouth was? Well, she didn't think he'd come to collect on her debt so soon. She wasn't ever one to Welch on a deal either.How she had become indebted to two Saiyans, one living one dead, was beyond her.

'So can you do it Baba?' Goku asked excitedly.

'You underestimate me child.' She chided.

'Listen sorceress, we don't have much time the great Dragon will only wait for 3 days time. In the meantime, we need to round up the Saiyans in the underworld and bring them back to Earth. On our conditions only, the second they break those terms they will be sent back to the underworld immediately.' Vegeta growled. This whole surreal situation was putting him on edge, more so than he normally was.

'Calm down child, I can do it. I'm assuming you're wanting them delivered to Kami's lookout? Has Mr. Popo prepared the chamber then?'

They nodded their affirmation.

'Okay, I'll bring along a handful of them. You have 3 days, boys. 3 days to decide if they should be revived or not, and that is not a very long time. I will work my magic to bind them to your terms, but I have my limitations. Whatever you do, do not let them get away from you. And you can't kill what is already dead. I'm warning you, this could potentially be a catastrophe. We shall meet at Kami's lookout in 3 hours, be ready. Times a wasting!'

She prepared for her trip to the world of the dead. Right before she disappeared, she looked right at Vegeta.

'Your wife sent me a payment. As much as I hate to turn it down, consider my debt paid with this deed!'

Vegeta nodded gravely.

'Let's go Kakarot, we have to collect a welcoming party to meet up at the lookout.'

The Saiyans set off in opposing directions to collect the strongest warriors back on the lookout. Normally the only times they would do this would be when the world was in danger. Although it wasn't this time, Vegeta sure felt like it was.


	12. Chapter 12

'So, I'm not invited to your welcoming party? I'm curious as to why not?' Bulma questioned her husband, hands on her hips. He sighed in annoyance and continued getting dressed.

'We talked about this. I can't have you be a target. I can't protect you and fight at the same time. And believe me, they'll be ready to fight.'

'Then why bring them back in he first place?'

'This is just how things are done. We have to establish dominance.' He said gruffly while putting on his armor. She could tell he was uneasy and he was starting to get snippy with her as if to distance her. Good thing she was more thick skinned than that. She's known him too long and too well to let his rough demeanor get to her.

'Vegeta look at me.'

He turned towards her, crossing his arms in his defiant stance but refused to make eye contact. It was bad enough his nerves were on edge he wouldn't allow her to put herself in danger. He at least fully acknowledged that this could get dangerous.

She smoothed her hands over his muscular shoulders and ran them down his arms. He let his arms drop to his sides to allow her better access to him. She stepped closer until their bodies were flush against each other. She peppered him with little kisses, slowly breaking his resolve. She knew just how to soothe her Saiyans husband. He practically purred as she continued to pet him.

'Woman' he warned thickly.

He was either warning her not to start something she wasn't ready to finish, or warning her that he knew her games too well. But he was also powerless against the genius when it came down to this. He knew it and she knew it. A feral growl escaped him, knowing she'd make him late but not caring anymore. She was his prize, this conniving blue angel. And he was very much going to do as he pleased with the beautiful heiress.

But Bulma was nothing if not smart. She knew this was just the right way to help put her husband's mind at ease. She was always so astonished that someone who had once destroyed with the hands that now roamed freely all over her body was capable of showing such restraint. He could easily break her in two, but instead chose to rock her world while controlling his strength.

She sighed into his kisses so prettily that it just made him want to lock her up and hide her forever. As long as he loved her, he knew she was his greatest weakness. And his weakness could be used against him at any point.

OoOoOoO 

'Gather round all you great, big brutes!' The little witch tried speaking over the group of rowdy Saiyans.

'You will remain dead until you can prove you're both worthy of staying alive on earth and proved not to be a danger to anyone on earth. I'm here to take you there where you will spend a day in the hyperbolic time chamber. It will feel like a year, and during this time you are to prove your worth. If you step out of line you don't get to come back here, you cease to exist all together. I encourage you all to be on your best behavior. If you are unable or unwilling to keep these rules, speak now and you can remain as you are here in the underworld.'

Bardock wearily eyed King Vegeta, who had a cocky smirk spread across his lips. He could behave for 24 hours, after that point, well he didn't have to promise anything.

If anyone noticed the exchange they said nothing of it. Raditz knew the King and Turles were probably going to try something to cause chaos, it's what they do.

'Very well,' the little witch clapped once, 'who's in?'

The King confidently stepped forward, not saying a word towering over the little witch.

 _'Great' Baba rolled her eyes internally, 'looks like a bigger, more pompous version of the little prince. Probably will be a bigger pain in the arse by the looks of it.'_

Bardock nodded his head, and Nappa followed his actions. Turles growled, 'I'm so in!'

That left Raditz.

 _He hesitates? The witch was astonished since he was technically the one who started all this. No matter, she had a good feeling about him and went and took him by the hand anyway. She gave him a few reassuring pats when he looked at her with a shocked expression._

'Okay if everyone is ready, away we go!'

OoOoOoO 

The Z fighters were slowly gathering at Kami's lookout. For safety reasons and to ensure the DragonBalls stayed safe, Dende would not be joining the party.

There was quite a commotion and excitement, nervousness and tension hovered in the air.

Goku was ready for this! He was a little uneasy as Vegeta was yet to show up, but he knew how Vegeta functioned. He never came when called, only when he felt like it.

Gohan and Goten were there, much and to ChiChi's chagrin. And wherever Goten was, Trunks was.

Everyone was slowly preparing for the arrival of Baba and the dead Saiyans.

'Where's your dad?' Goku whispered to Trunks.

Trunks did a little shrug, mainly because he knew just as well that his dad would arrive when he felt like it and not a moment sooner. Goku smiled back in return.

The tension in the air seemed to be multiplying by the second. At last Goku felt Vegeta's ki arriving at the lookout, Bulma in tow. Of course she bullied him into letting her come. Goku could tell by the smug look on her face and the tense look of Vegeta's.

'Bulma, you shouldn't be here! It isn't safe!' Yamcha shouted as he saw the Prince put down his wife.

'Worry about your own safety, weakling.' Vegeta spat at him, earning a glare from the desert bandit.

Right as he was going to call back a retort, Baba suddenly appeared with 5 Saiyans in tow.


End file.
